User talk:Pink Fatalis
ガーグァフェイク Gagua Mask 二眼のピアス Glasses Piercing ブルファンゴフェイク Bullfango Mask ジャギィフェイク Jaggi Mask スカルフェイス Skull Mask ガーグァSフェイク （剣士）Gagua Mask S (Blade) ガーグァSヘッド（ガンナー） Gagua Mask S (Gunner) ファンゴSフェイク （剣士）Bullfango Mask S (Blade) ファンゴSヘッド（ガンナー）Bullfango Mask S (Gun) ジャギィSフェイク （剣士）Jaggi Mask S (Blade) ジャギィSヘッド（ガンナー）Jaggi Mask S (Gun) スカルSフェイス（剣士）Skull Mask S (Blade) スカルSヘッド （ガンナー）Skull Mask S (Gun) 竜王の隻眼 Wyvern’s Eyepatch 剣聖のピアス Sword Saint Piercing 増弾のピアス Blast Earring 武装戦線ジャケット （剣士）Hellhunter Jacket (Blade) 武装戦線ライダース （ガンナー）Hellhunter Jacker (Gun) モンハン部ジャケット（剣士）Monster Hunter Jacket (Blade) モンハン部ジャージ （ガンナー）Monster Hunter Jacket (Gun) ブラックレザーレグス（剣士）Black Leather Pants (Blade) ブラックレザーパンツ（ガンナー）Black Leather Pants (Gun) チェーンシリーズ Chain Series チェーンヘッド Chain Head チェーンベスト Chain Chest チェーングラブ Chain Arms チェーンベルト Chain Waist チェーンパンツ Chain Legs ユクモノシリーズ Yukumo Series ユクモノカサ Yukumo Head ユクモノドウギ Yukumo Chest ユクモノコテ Yukumo Arms ユクモノオビ Yukumo Waist ユクモノハカマ Yukumo Legs レザーシリーズ Leather Series レザーヘッド Leather Head レザーベスト Leather Chest レザーグラブ Leather Arms レザーベルト Leather Waist レザーパンツ Leather Legs ロックラックシリーズ Loc Lac Series ロクラックスーツ Loc Lac Chest ロクラックコイル Loc Lac Waist ロックラックブーツ Loc Lac Legs ユアミシリーズ Hot Spring Series ユアミタオル Hot Spring Head ユアミスガタ Hot Spring Chest ユアミリスト Hot Spring Arms ユアミサンダル Hot Spring legs どんぐりシリーズ Acorn Series どんぐりヘルム Acorn Head どんぐりドウギ Acorn Chest アーティアシリーズ Atea Series アーティアメイル Atea Chest (Blade) アーティアアーム Atea Arms (Blade) アーティアグリーブ Atea Legs (Blade) アーティアレジスト Atea Chest (Gun) アーティアガード Atea Waist (Gun) アーティアレギンス Atea Legs (Gun) アシラシリーズ Aoashira Series アシラヘルム Aoashira Head (Blade) アシラメイル Aoashira Chest (Blade) アシラアーム Aoashira Arms (Blade) アシラフォールド Aoashira Waist (Blade) アシラグリーブ Aoashira Legs (Blade) アシラキャップ Aoashira Head (Gun) アシラレジスト Aoashira Chest (Gun) アシラガード Aoashira Arms (Gun) アシラコート Aoashira Waist (Gun) アシラレギンス Aoashira Legs (Gun) アグナシリーズ Agnaktor Series アグナヘルム Agnaktor Head (Blade) アグナメイル Agnaktor Chest (Blade) アグナアーム Agnaktor Arms (Blade) アグナフォールド Agnaktor Waist (Blade) アグナグリーブ Agnaktor Legs (Blade) アグナキャップ Agnaktor Head (Gun) アグナレジスト Agnaktor Chest (Gun) アグナガード Agnaktor Arms (Gun) アグナコート Agnaktor Waist (Gun) アグナレギンス Agnaktor Legs (Gun) アロイシリーズ Alloy Series アロイヘルム Alloy Head (Blade) アロイメイル Alloy Chest (Blade) アロイアーム Alloy Arms (Blade) アロイコイル Alloy Waist (Blade) アロイグリーブ Alloy Legs (Blade) アロイキャップ Alloy Head (Gun) アロイレジスト Alloy Chest (Gun) アロイガード Alloy Arms (Gun) アロイコート Alloy Waist (Gun) アロイレギンス Alloy Legs (Gun) インゴットシリーズ Ingot Series インゴットヘルム Ingot Head (Blade) インゴットメイル Ingot Chest (Blade) インゴットアーム Ingot Arms (Blade) インゴットコイル Ingot Waist (Blade) インゴットグリーブ Ingot Legs (Blade) インゴットキャップ Ingot Head (Gun) インゴットレジスト Ingot Chest (Gun) インゴットガード Ingot Arms (Gun) インゴットコート Ingot Waist (Gun) インゴットレギンス Ingot Legs (Gun) ヴァイクシリーズ Viking Series ヴァイクヘルム Viking Head (Blade) ヴァイクメイル Viking Chest (Blade) ヴァイクアーム Viking Arms (Blade) ヴァイクフォールド Viking Waist (Blade) ヴァイクグリーブ Viking Legs (Blade) ヴァイクキャップ Viking Head (Gun) ヴァイクレジスト Viking Chest (Gun) ヴァイクガード Viking Arms (Gun) ヴァイクコート Viking Waist (Gun) ヴァイクレギンス Viking Legs (Gun) ウルクシリーズ Urukususu Series ウルクヘルム Urukususu Head (Blade) ウルクメイル Urukususu Chest (Blade) ウルクアーム Urukususu Arms (Blade) ウルクフォールド Urukususu Waist (Blade) ウルクグリーブ Urukususu Legs (Blade) ウルクキャップ Urukususu Head (Gun) ウルクレジスト Urukususu Chest (Gun) ウルクガード Urukususu Arms (Gun) ウルクコート Urukususu Waist (Gun) ウルクレギンス Urukususu Legs (Gun) ガンキンシリーズ Uragaan Series ガンキンヘルム Uragaan Head (Blade) ガンキンメイル Uragaan Chest (Blade) ガンキンアーム Uragaan Arms (Blade) ガンキンフォールド Uragaan Waist (Blade) ガンキングリーブ Uragaan Legs (Blade) ガンキンキャップ Uragaan Head (Gun) ガンキンレジスト Uragaan Chest (Gun) ガンキンガード Uragaan Arms (Gun) ガンキンコート Uragaan Waist (Gun) ガンキンレギンス Uragaan Legs (Gun) ギルドバード/スカラーシリーズ Guild/Scholar Series ギルドバードロポス/スカラーフード Guild/Scholar Head (Blade) ギルドバードスーツ/スカラースーツ Guild/Scholar Chest (Blade) ギルドバードアーム/スカラーグラブ Guild/Scholar Arms (Blade) ギルドバードコイル/スカラースカート Guild/Scholar Waist (Blade) ギルドバードブーツ/スカラーソックス Guild/Scholar Legs (Blade) ギルドバードハット/スカラーベレー Guild/Scholar Head (Gun) ギルドバードベスト/スカラーベスト Guild/Scholar Chest (Gun) ギルドバードカフス/スカラーカフス Guild/Scholar Arms (Gun) ギルドバードコート/スカラーフリル Guild/Scholar Waist (Gun) ギルドバードフット/スカラーサンダル Guild/Scholar Legs (Gun) ジャギィシリーズ Jaggi Series ジャギィヘルムJaggi Head (Blade) ジャギィメイル Jaggi Chest (Blade) ジャギィアーム Jaggi Arms (Blade) ジャギィフォールド Jaggi Waist (Blade) ジャギィグリーブ Jaggi Legs (Blade) ジャギィキャップ Jaggi Head (Gun) ジャギィレジスト Jaggi Chest (Gun) ジャギィガード Jaggi Arms (Gun) ジャギィコート Jaggi Waist (Gun) ジャギィレギンス Jaggi Legs (Gun) ジンオウシリーズ Jinouga Series ジンオウヘルム Jinouga Head (Blade) ジンオウメイル Jinouga Chest (Blade) ジンオウアーム Jinouga Arms (Blade) ジンオウフォールド Jinouga Waist (Blade) ジンオウグリーブ Jinouga Legs (Blade) ジンオウキャップ Jinouga Head (Gun) ジンオウレジスト Jinouga Chest (Gun) ジンオウガード Jinouga Arms (Gun) ジンオウコート Jinouga Waist (Gun) ジンオウレギンス Jinouga Legs (Gun) スティールシリーズ Steel Series スティールメイル Steel Chest スティールアーム Steel Arms スティールフォールド Steel Waist ズワロシリーズ Zuwaro Series ズワロフード Zuwaro Head (Blade) ズワロマント Zuwaro Chest (Blade) ズワロフッド Zuwaro Head (Gun) ズワロケープ Zuwaro Chest (Gun) ディアブロシリーズ Diablos Series ディアブロヘルム Diablos Head (Blade) ディアブロメイル Diablos Chest (Blade) ディアブロアーム Diablos Arms (Blade) ディアブロコイル Diablos Waist (Blade) ディアブログリーブ Diablos Legs (Blade) ディアブロキャップ Diablos Head (Gun) ディアブロメイルDiablos Chest (Gun) ディアブロガード Diablos Arms (Gun) ディアブロコート Diablos Waist (Gun) ディアブログリーブ Diablos Legs (Gun) ドボルシリーズ Doboruberuku Series ドボルヘルム Doboruberuku Head (Blade) ドボルメイル Doboruberuku Chest (Blade) ドボルアーム Doboruberuku Arms (Blade) ドボルフォールド Doboruberuku Waist (Blade) ドボルグリーブ Doboruberuku Legs (Blade) ドボルキャップ Doboruberuku Head (Gun) ドボルレジスト Doboruberuku Chest (Gun) ドボルガード Doboruberuku Arms (Gun) ドボルコート Doboruberuku Waist (Gun) ドボルレギンス Doboruberuku Legs (Gun) ナルガシリーズ Nargacuga Series ナルガヘルム Nargacuga Head (Blade) ナルガメイル Nargacuga Chest (Blade) ナルガアーム Nargacuga Arms (Blade) ナルガフォールド Nargacuga Waist (Blade) ナルガグリーブ Nargacuga Legs (Blade) ナルガキャップ Nargacuga Head (Blade) ナルガレジスト Nargacuga Chest (Blade) ナルガガード Nargacuga Arms (Blade) ナルガコート Nargacuga Waist (Blade) ナルガレギンス Nargacuga Legs (Blade) ネブラシリーズ Gigginox Series ネブラヘルム Gigginox Head (Blade) ネブラメイル Gigginox Chest (Blade) ネブラアーム Gigginox Arms (Blade) ネブラフォールド Gigginox Waist (Blade) ネブラグリーブ Gigginox Legs (Blade) ネブラキャップ Gigginox Head (Gun) ネブラレジスト Gigginox Chest (Gun) ネブラガード Gigginox Arms (Gun) ネブラコート Gigginox Waist (Gun) ネブラレギンス Gigginox Legs (Gun) バギィシリーズ Baggi Series バギィヘルム Baggi Head (Blade) バギィメイル Baggi Chest (Blade) バギィアーム Baggi Arms (Blade) バギィコイル Baggi Waist (Blade) バギィグリーブ Baggi Legs (Blade) バギィキャップ Baggi Head (Gun) バギィレジスト Baggi Chest (Gun) バギィガード Baggi Arms (Gun) バギィコート Baggi Waist (Gun) バギィレギンス Baggi Legs (Gun) ハプルシリーズ Hapurubokka Series ハプルヘルム Hapurubokka Head (Blade) ハプルメイル Hapurubokka Chest (Blade) ハプルアーム Hapurubokka Arms (Blade) ハプルフォールド Hapurubokka Waist (Blade) ハプルグリーブ Hapurubokka Legs (Blade) ハプルキャップ Hapurubokka Head (Gun) ハプルレジスト Hapurubokka Chest (Gun) ハプルガード Hapurubokka Arms (Gun) ハプルコート Hapurubokka Waist (Gun) ハプルレギンス Hapurubokka Legs (Gun) ハンターシリーズ Hunter’s Series ハンターヘルム Hunter’s Head (Blade) ハンターメイル Hunter’s Chest (Blade) ハンターアーム Hunter’s Arms (Blade) ハンターフォールド Hunter’s Waist (Blade) ハンターグリーブ Hunter’s Legs (Blade) ハンターキャップ Hunter’s Head (Gun) ハンターレジスト Hunter’s Chest (Blade) ハンターガード Hunter’s Arms (Gun) ハンターコート Hunter’s Waist (Gun) ハンターレギンス Hunter’s Legs (Gun) ブナハシリーズ Bnahabra Series ブナハハット Bnahabra Head (Blade) ブナハスーツ Bnahabra Chest (Blade) ブナハグローブ Bnahabra Arms (Blade) ブナハコイル Bnahabra Waist (Blade) ブナハブーツ Bnahabra Legs (Blade) ブナハキャップ Bnahabra Head (Gun) ブナハベスト Bnahabra Chest (Gun) ブナハカフス Bnahabra Arms (Gun) ブナハコート Bnahabra Waist (Gun) ブナハフット Bnahabra Legs (Gun) フロギィシリーズ Furogi Series フロギィヘルム Furogi Head (Blade) フロギィメイル Furogi Chest (Blade) フロギィアーム Furogi Arms (Blade) フロギィフォールド Furogi Waist (Blade) フロギィグリーブ Furogi Legs (Blade) フロギィキャップ Furogi Head (Gun) フロギィレジスト Furogi Chest (Gun) フロギィガード Furogi Arms (Gun) フロギィコート Furogi Waist (Gun) フロギィレギンス Furogi Legs (Gun) ペッコシリーズ Qurupeco Series ペッコヘルム Qurupeco Head (Blade) ペッコメイル Qurupeco Chest (Blade) ペッコアーム Qurupeco Arms (Blade) ペッココイル Qurupeco Waist (Blade) ペッコグリーブ Qurupeco Legs (Blade) ペッコキャップ Qurupeco Head (Gun) ペッコレジスト Qurupeco Chest (Gun) ペッコガード Qurupeco Arms (Gun) ペッココート Qurupeco Waist (Gun) ペッコレギンス Qurupeco Legs (Gun) ベリオシリーズ Barioth Series ベリオヘルム Barioth Head (Blade) ベリオメイル Barioth Chest (Blade) ベリオアーム Barioth Arms (Blade) ベリオフォールド Barioth Waist (Blade) ベリオグリーブ Barioth Legs (Blade) ベリオキャップ Barioth Head (Gun) ベリオレジスト Barioth Chest (Gun) ベリオガード Barioth Arms (Gun) ベリオコート Barioth Waist (Gun) ベリオレギンス Barioth Legs (Gun) ボーンシリーズ Bone Series ボーンヘルム Bone Head (Blade) ボーンメイル Bone Chest (Blade) ボーンアーム Bone Arms (Blade) ボーンフォールド Bone Waist (Blade) ボーングリーブ Bone Legs (Blade) ボーンキャップ Bone Head (Gun) ボーンレジスト Bone Chest (Gun) ボーンガード Bone Arms (Gun) ボーンコート Bone Waist (Gun) ボーンレギンス Bone Legs (Gun) ボロスシリーズ Barroth Series ボロスヘルム Barroth Head (Blade) ボロスメイル Barroth Chest (Blade) ボロスアーム Barroth Arms (Blade) ボロスフォールド Barroth Waist (Blade) ボロスグリーブ Barroth Legs (Blade) ボロスキャップ Barroth Head (Gun) ボロスレジスト Barroth Chest (Gun) ボロスガード Barroth Arms (Gun) ボロスコート Barroth Waist (Gun) ボロスレギンス Barroth Legs (Gun) マギュルシリーズ Pumpkin Series マギュルフロール Pumpkin Head (Blade) マギュルトロンコ Pumpkin Chest (Blade) マギュルラーマ Pumpkin Arms (Blade) マギュルオッハ Pumpkin Waist (Blade) マギュルライース Pumpkin Legs (Blade) マギュルブルーメ Pumpkin Head (Gun) マギュルシュタム Pumpkin Chest (Gun) マギュルアスト Pumpkin Arms (Gun) マギュルブラット Pumpkin Waist (Gun) マギュルヴルツェル Pumpkin Legs (Gun) 大和・日向シリーズ Jhen Mohran Series 大和【兜】/日向【鉢金】 Jhen Mohran Head (Blade) 大和【胴当て】/日向【胸当て】 Jhen Mohran Chest (Blade) 大和【篭手】/日向【篭手】 Jhen Mohran Arms (Blade) 大和【腰当て】/日向【腰当て】 Jhen Mohran Waist (Blade) 大和【具足】/日向【袴】 Jhen Mohran Legs (Blade) 陸奥【烏帽子】/天城【鉢金】 Jhen Mohran Head (Gun) 陸奥【胴当て】/天城【胸当て】 Jhen Mohran Chest (Gun) 陸奥【篭手】/天城【篭手】 Jhen Mohran Arms (Gun) 陸奥【腰当て】/天城【腰当て】 Jhen Mohran Waist (Gun) 陸奥【具足】/天城【袴】 Jhen Mohran Legs (Gun) ラングロシリーズ Rangurotora Series ラングロヘルムRangurotora Head (Blade) ラングロメイルRangurotora Chest (Blade) ラングロアームRangurotora Arms (Blade) ラングロフォールドRangurotora Waist (Blade) ラングログリーブRangurotora Legs (Blade) ラングロキャップRangurotora Head (Gun) ラングロレジストRangurotora Chest (Gun) ラングロガードRangurotora Arms (Gun) ラングロコートRangurotora Waist (Gun) ラングロレギンスRangurotora Legs (Gun) リノプロシリーズ Rhenoplos Series リノプロヘルム Rhenoplos Head (Blade) リノプロメイル Rhenoplos Chest (Blade) リノプロアーム Rhenoplos Arms (Blade) リノプロコイル Rhenoplos Waist (Blade) リノプログリーブ Rhenoplos Legs (Blade) リノプロキャップ Rhenoplos Head (Gun) リノプロレジスト Rhenoplos Chest (Gun) リノプロガード Rhenoplos Arms (Gun) リノプロコート Rhenoplos Waist (Gun) リノプロレギンス Rhenoplos Legs (Gun) ルドロスシリーズ Ludroth Series ルドロスヘルム Ludroth Head (Blade) ルドロスメイル Ludroth Chest (Blade) ルドロスアーム Ludroth Arms (Blade) ルドロスフォールド Ludroth Waist (Blade) ルドロスグリーブ Ludroth Legs (Blade) ルドロスキャップ Ludroth Head (Gun) ルドロスレジスト Ludroth Chest (Gun) ルドロスガード Ludroth Arms (Gun) ルドロスコート Ludroth Waist (Gun) ルドロスレギンス Ludroth Legs (Gun) レイアシリーズ Rathian Series レイアヘルム Rathian Head (Blade) レイアメイル Rathian Chest (Blade) レイアアーム Rathian Arms (Blade) レイアフォールド Rathian Waist (Blade) レイアグリーブ Rathian Legs (Blade) レイアキャップ Rathian Head (Gun) レイアレジスト Rathian Chest (Gun) レイアガード Rathian Arms (Gun) レイアコート Rathian Waist (Gun) レイアレギンス Rathian Legs (Gun) レウスシリーズ Rathalos Series レウスヘルム Rathalos Head (Blade) レウスメイル Rathalos Chest (Blade) レウスアーム Rathalos Arms (Blade) レウスフォールド Rathalos Waist (Blade) レウスグリーブ Rathalos Legs (Blade) レウスキャップ Rathalos Head (Gun) レウスレジスト Rathalos Chest (Gun) レウスガード Rathalos Arms (Gun) レウスコート Rathalos Waist (Gun) レウスレギンス Rathalos Legs (Gun) レックスシリーズ Tigrex Series レックスヘルム Tigrex Head (Blade) レックスメイル Tigrex Chest (Blade) レックスアーム Tigrex Arms (Blade) レックスフォールド Tigrex Waist (Blade) レックスグリーブ Tigrex Legs (Blade) レックスキャップ Tigrex Head (Gun) レックスレジスト Tigrex Chest (Gun) レックスガード Tigrex Arms (Gun) レックスコート Tigrex Waist (Gun) レックスレギンス Tigrex Legs (Gun) ロワーガ・ファメルシリーズ Rouage/Falmar Series ロワーガテスタ/ファメルテスタ Rouage/Falmar Head (Blade) ロワーガペット/ファメルペット Rouage/Falmar Chest (Blade) ロワーガマーノ/ファメルマーノ Rouage/Falmar Arms (Blade) ロワーガアンカ/ファメルアンカ Rouage/Falmar Waist (Blade) ロワーガガンバ/ファメルガンバ Rouage/Falmar Legs (Blade) ロワーガカブト/ファメルカブト Rouage/Falmar Head (Gun) ロワーガペクトス/ファメルペクトス Rouage/Falmar Chest (Gun) ロワーガブラッソ/ファメルブラッソ Rouage/Falmar Arms (Gun) ロワーガコクサ/ファメルコクサ Rouage/Falmar Waist (Gun) ロワーガフェムル/ファメルフェムル Rouage/Falmar (Gun) Lucky Delete this please Formatting? Done. MHF1 Felyne Kitchen Guide Found this when I was scouting around for what pages we have already done for the MHF1, so I was wondering if you think I should reformat it to something like the MH3 and MHFU kitchen guides instead of it having all that pink and purple for the format. xD [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 03:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That works perfectly as I haven't bought any chefs yet (I'm still in 3 star farming poison sacs from Gypceros for PBA xP) so I'll be able to check the ingredients from 1-5 chefs as I advance through the game. [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 04:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) lol you're both fools. By putting one of the chefs on "break time" you can go from 5 felyne foods > 1 felyne food. No need to write it down per felyne you have, just put them on break, one more each time and write it all down. All my cats are level 9 anyway, I could do it myself if you want to. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 05:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey i forgot the name of the page that you created that helps other hunters Hmm Stubborn IP vandals with a set IP-range. You can range-block those faggots by adding a / behind the IP-address. Like 92.21.0.0/16, which would ban 255^2 = 65k IPs, ranging from 92.21.0.0 - 92.21.255.255. /16 is the biggest possible on wikia wikis, and is to be only used in extreme cases. Just giving you the heads up, I had to use this several times for Tyrannodon faggot. -_- >_> <_< T-T Look for "Range-Blocks" on wikipedia for more information. Artemis Paradox (talk) 23:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) sup sup pink fatalis Baggi <3 Cool, seems like Free Hunt is getting really interesting. Is it likely now that all Large Monsters can be found in the Island? (Like custom quest in 3rd allowed you to fight a normal Agna in the Tundra?) Pink Rathian, Flooded Forest Correct me if I'm wrong, but this looks like the Flooded Forest to me: http://cdn1.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/3G/images/shinka01_p23.jpg Then again I never played Portable 3rd, it could be a Mountain Stream area I'm not very familiar with. Where are you up to in 3G? Lord Loss 20:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hola o,o Hey there Pink Fatalis, I was just wondering from what site you ordered your copy of 3G and the Japanese 3DS. I checked one of the the links for eCapcom, and it's a hell of a lot cheaper than eBay, however, I wouldn't have a clue how to work out the details and all that. :/ At the moment I'm weighing up the pros/cons of getting it, even if I wait about 10 months before I even order (going into Year 12, so the workload is going to be hectic and my freetime will be spent on other stuff) I just wanted to check with someone who already has the game. -TigrexJeff I see what u did thur Hey, I saw that Armor Pic post. If we can get Armor Sets in that quality, we can just put Male Armor (or female, if you're using a female account) as placeholders for the images until we can get a hold of both genders. So what would be your say on uploading G-Level sets to the wiki so we can start with Armor lists? Mckrongs 12:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Monster Hunter Ecology books I was wondering if you could refer me to a site where I would be able to purchase the Monster Hunter ecology books. I'd really like to get my hands on one (or a few >.>), mostly because the figures are super neat. Any help would be greatly appreciated!--GreenAiden555 00:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi,Pink Fatalis. Some of the pages are lack of information.And refrain getting source from othe sites.Can I ask a question? Who is the founder of this wiki? I just want to know. By The Fan of Wiki ([[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'Talk']]) 10:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MH3U Lance Page Can you unlock this page please so that my friend and I can work on it? Arkenaw (talk) 20:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) MH4 Armor Keys http://mh3neko32.blog83.fc2.com/blog-entry-2530.html Use these as reference. Mckrongs 05:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Bro Come to the chat right now, going to tell you something. Mckrongs 09:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC)